dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gafgarian Dragonsbane
LG Human Paladin 10 / Church Inquisitor 5 HP: 155 (15 HD) Init: +1 Speed: 25 feet Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: 24 BAB: +13/+8 Attack: +2 Holy Defending Lawful Longsword (1d8+2 19-20/x2) Abilities: STR 18, DEX 12, CON 16, INT 12, WIS 16, CHA 18 Saves: Fort +13, Ref +07, Will +14 Skills: Diplomacy +14, Gather Information +10, Handle Animal +7, Heal +11, Hide –4, Knowledge (Arcana) +5, Knowledge (Local) +5, Knowledge (Religion) +13, Ride +6, Search +7, Sense Motive +10, Spellcraft +5, Spot +7 (+11 vs. Disguises) Languages: Common, Celestial Feats: Iron Will, Power Attack, Augment Healing, True Believer, Consecrate Spell, Mounted Combat, Divine Metamagic Possessions: Cloak of Resistance +2, Boots of Speed, Bag of Holding (Type I), Helm of Comprehending Languages and Reading Magic, Scabbard of Keen Edges, +2 Mithral Commander Full-Plate Armor of Quickness, +2 Holy Defending Lawful Longsword, Silver Holy Symbol, Ring of Protection +3 Patron: Torm Features: Human Qualities Aura of Good (Ex): The power of a Gafgarian’s Aura of Good is 10, his Paladin Level. Detect Evil (Sp): Gafgarian can use Detect Evil, as the spell, at will. Smite Evil (Su): Three times per day, Gafgarian may attempt to smite evil with one normal melee attack. He adds +4 to his attack roll and deals 10 extra point of damage. If he accidentally smites a creature that is not evil, the smite has no effect, but the ability is still used up for that day. Lay on Hands (Su): Gafgarian can heal wounds (his own or those of others) by touch. Each day he can heal a total number of hit points of damage equal to 40, his Paladin level × his Charisma bonus. He may choose to divide her healing among multiple recipients, and he doesn’t have to use it all at once. Using Lay on Hands is a standard action. Alternatively, Gafgarian can use any or all of this healing power to deal damage to Undead creatures. Using Lay on Hands in this way requires a successful melee touch attack and doesn’t provoke an attack of opportunity. He decides how many of her daily allotment of points to use as damage after successfully touching an Undead creature. Aura of Courage (Su): Gafgarian is immune to fear, magical or otherwise. Each ally within 10 feet of him gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. This ability functions while he is conscious, but not if he is unconscious or dead. Divine Health (Ex): Gafgarian is immune to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases. Turn Undead (Su): Gafgarian has the supernatural ability to turn undead. He may use this ability seven times per day. He turns Undead as a Cleric of 7th Level would. Special Mount (Sp): Gafgarian has a special mount, an unusually intelligent, strong, and loyal steed to serve him in his crusade against evil. This mount is a heavy warhorse known as ‘Tiri’. Once per day, as a full-round action, Gafgarian may magically call his mount from the celestial realms in which it resides. This ability is the equivalent of a spell of a level equal to one-third of his Paladin level. The mount immediately appears adjacent to Gafgarian and remains for 20 hours; it may be dismissed at any time as a free action. Each time the mount is called, it appears in full health, regardless of any damage it may have taken previously. The mount also appears wearing or carrying any gear it had when it was last dismissed. Calling a mount is a conjuration (calling) effect. Should Gafgarian’s mount die, it immediately disappears, leaving behind any equipment it was carrying. He not summon another mount for thirty days, even if the mount is somehow returned from the dead. During this thirty-day period, Gafgarian takes a -1 penalty on attack and weapon damage rolls. Remove Disease (Sp): Gafgarian can produce a Remove Disease effect, as the spell, twice per week. Inquisition Domain: Gafgarian gains access to granted domain ability to the Inquisition Domain, and can choose spells in that domain as his daily spells. Immune to Charms (Ex): Gafgarian is immune to all Enchantment (Charm) spells and effects. Pierce Illusion (Su): Gafgarian has the supernatural ability to penetrate illusions and disguises at will. Whenever he sees an illusion or disguise spell of any sort, he immediately makes a Will save to see through it. He need not interact or touch the illusion; visual contact is enough to give the Will save. Pierce Disguise (Ex): Gafgarian has a +4 competence bonus on all Spot checks against the Disguise skill. Immune to Compulsions (Ex): Gafgarian is immune to all compulsion spells and effects. Spellcasting: Paladin Spells Per Day (CL 15): 2 / 1 / 1 / 1 Combat/Tactics: Gafgarian is a ferocious combatant, but he is fairly straightforward- he rushes in headlong against opponents. When possible, he rides atop his mighty steed, ‘Tiri’, but when that is not possible, he rushes against foes on foot. Friends/Allies: Gafgarian is a high-ranking member of the Church of Torm, and has the respect and friendship of most, if not all, members of the faith. In addition, he is the deputy commander of the Knights of Maximillian, and one of the members of Ironfang Keep’s Council of Four. Foes/Enemies: As a Tormite, various evil religions, organizations, and entities would like to see Gafgarian destroyed. In particular, because of his involvement with the Knights of Maximillian, he has earned the enmity of various pirates operating in and around the Pirate Isles. Appearance: Gafgarian stands only 5’9”, but decked out in his splendid regalia, he seems much larger. The hair on his head and beard have grayed with age, but the color seems to add wisdom and compassion to his soft features. A proper Tormite, Gafgarian has the holy symbol of Torm etched into his armor, and he makes sure to keep all of his equipment properly polished and sharpened. Personality: Gafgarian is seen by many to be haughty and boastful, though he, himself sees himself as humble and outspoken, ironically enough. For example, when he introduces himself, he names his father, and his allegiance- a trait that others often see as being boastful, while he sees nothing wrong with the practice. He is filled with righteous confidence most of the time that enables him to speak his mind and give his opinion, on any matter, to any audience. History: Gafgarian is the son of Maximillian the Red, a member of the Knights of Maximillian, and a Paladin of Torm stationed at Ironfang Keep, and Luthea Evansong, a lay worshipper of Torm who lived in Ironfang Keep. He was born in the year 1,095, and was raised from a young age to follow in the footsteps of his father. By the time he was 12, in 1,107, he was already apprenticed to another knight, and was a squire. Ten years later, Gafgarian officially became a Paladin, and became a member of the prestigious Knights of Maximillian, like his father before him. Like the other knights, Gafgarian fought evil in the southeast wherever he encountered it. Of particular note was the traitor that he rooted out and foiled from within the ranks of the Knights of Maximillian themselves. In 1,133, Gafgarian was among a group of knights who apprehended a group of highway robbers that were terrorizing a group of small hamlets to the north of Ironfang Keep. As the bandits were being transported to the fortress for proper trial, one informed Gafgarian of a spy and traitor within the ranks of the knights stationed there. Though he initially did not believe the claims, when the knights released all six bandits on a technicality, he had reason to believe the bandit. He kept the news to himself, and secretly began an investigation into the validity of the claims, and of the possible identity of any and all possible traitors. By the time his investigations ended in 1,135, he narrowed down the field to a single possible betrayer- Fillip Saleddrar of Altathair, a highly respected fellow Knight of Maximillian. He said nothing to his compatriot, but began monitoring him, keeping a close eye on where he went, and whom he met with, when possible. Gafgarian made a startling discovery when he witnessed Saleddrar accept money and other gifts from a group of wanted pirates. After the pirates left, and Saleddrar was preparing to leave the meeting place to return to Ironfang Keep, Gafgarian revealed himself. Realizing that Gafgarian knew too much, Saleddrar decided that the younger knight needed to be eliminated. Gafgarian realized this too, and challenged Saleddrar to a duel, which was accepted. The two did battle on the shoreline, nearly equally matched. Though Saleddrar was a more accomplished and celebrated knight, Gafgarian was considerably younger, and in the prime of his life. As a result, he soon gained the upper hand. Realizing this, Saleddrar opted to use his trump card, a magical iron flask given to him by his pirate associates that contained within it a Chaos Dragon. Speaking the command word, the Chaos Dragon came forth, and began attacking Gafgarian. Locked in combat with the mighty Dragon, all Gafgarian could do was defend himself from the rain of blows falling down upon him. Uttering a prayer to Torm, however, rewarded him with a major blessing- from out of nowhere, a white horse came charging towards the melee, a sign Gafgarian interpreted as Torm sending him his Paladin’s mount, a very momentous occasion in the life of a Paladin. Mounted on the creature- he would later name her ‘Tiri’- Gafgarian was able to defend himself better, but was still unable to put together a major offensive to stop the Dragon. He would receive help from a most unlikely source, however. Apparently repentant upon seeing Gafgarian receive his holy steed, Fillip Saleddrar joined him in fighting the creature. With his help, the Chaos Dragon was destroyed and sent back to the Plane of Limbo, though he was mortally wounded in the combat. As he lay dying, he asked for Gafgarian’s forgiveness, which was granted. When Gafgarian returned to Ironfang Keep with the body of his fallen compatriot, he said nothing of his betrayal, and Saleddrar was given a hero’s burial. Because of this ordeal, Gafgarian became something of a rising star within the ranks of the Knights of Maximillian. In 1,139, the leader of the Knights of Maximillian, Templar Samuelson, asked Gafgarian if he would be her deputy commander, a task that he graciously accepted. Three years later, in 1,142, Gafgarian would become a member of the Council of Four, the leadership group that operated the fortress. Gafgarian has been a member ever since, but has been successful up-to-date in juggling his duties between the council and the knights, like Templar Samuelson herself, who is also a dual, high-ranking member of both organizations. Motivations and Goals: Ultimately, Gafgarian seeks to improve the quality of the world around him, though battle with the forces of evil, and though politics. As a member of the Ironfang Keep’s Council of Four, Gargarian is chiefly concerned with protecting the southeastern shores from pirate raids, and as a priest of Torm, he is chiefly concerned with protecting the innocent, promoting good, and fighting evil.